Sore Rahasia
by Gia-XY
Summary: Natsume Takashi sebelumnya tidak pernah terbayang untuk mengajak bicara duluan kakak kelasnya yang satu itu … bahkan dengan cara diam-diam begitu …./ Highschool!AU. Hint of shounen-ai.


**Sore Rahasia**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Natsume Takashi sebelumnya tidak pernah terbayang untuk mengajak bicara duluan kakak kelasnya yang satu itu … bahkan dengan cara diam-diam begitu ….

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Natsume Yuujin-chou_ © Midorikawa Yuki

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

 _AU_ , sedikit _shounen-ai_ , plot buram, sedikit istilah asing, mungkin _OOC_ , tidak suka; jangan dibaca, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungguh perlu Takashi akui … bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak menyukai Matoba Seiji …. Ia paling tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang itu, namun ….

"Tidak biasanya sekali kamu mengajakku bicara duluan. Apa akhirnya kamu menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membuang Shuuichi-san, kemudian berhubungan padaku?"

Natsume Takashi tersenyum sebal. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu berapa takar kepercayadirian seorang Matoba Seiji. Rasanya ia jadi semakin mengerti alasan kakak kelasnya yang lebih tua setahun dari Seiji, Natori Shuuichi, mewanti-wantinya untuk menghindari Matoba Seiji.

Orangnya sangat menyebalkan. Apalagi bahasanya agak aneh terkadang.

Adalah suatu keterpaksaan bagi Takashi untuk mengajak Seiji singgah di kafe sejenak sepulang sekolah. Masalah mendesak. Untungnya Si Seiji yang suka mengaku bahwa dirinya orang sibuk ada waktu hari itu.

"Maaf kalau aku menghancurkan fantasimu, Matoba-san, namun aku di sini karena aku ingin bertanya." Takashi berusaha meluruskan dugaan pria di hadapannya.

Seiji memasang wajah ssetengah kecewa, kemudian mengembuskan napas pelan. Dengan wajah agak malas, ia bertanya, "Ke aku? Mengapa? Bukankah ada Shuuichi-san?"

Takashi tertawa kering. Sungguh, hanya perasaannya atau Matoba Seiji seakan sedang merajuk dan menadakan kecemburuan pada Shuuichi karena Takashi terang-terangan menyiratkan bahwa ia memang tidak akan mencari Seiji kecuali kalau terpaksa?

Takashi menelan ludahnya. Sejujurnya, apa yang ingin ia bicarakan jauh lebih berat daripada perihal ia mengajak Seiji singgah di kafe berdua.

"Karena … ini masalah Tanuma, Matoba-san …."

Takashi membuang wajahnya, sedikit tertunduk enggan. Sejujurnya, dirinya sangat enggan mengangkat topik Tanuma Kaname di depan Seiji, lebih daripada ketika ia malu membahas Tanuma dengan orang lain.

… Masalahnya, Kaname tidak terlalu menyukai sepupunya yang satu itu … dan Takashi rasa tidak sopan kalau ia membicarakan orangnya dengan Si Seiji yang tidak disukai oleh Kaname ….

Seiji terdiam. Sikut ditumpu ke atas meja, dagu ditopang di atas telapak tangan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat kaget, malah lebih ke arah malas. Ketika mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Seiji, Takashi agak takjub dengan ekspresi kakak kelasnya yang satu itu.

"Apa boleh aku bertanya …?" Dengan hati-hati, Takashi bicara sembari kembali menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya, takut-takut kalau kakak kelasnya itu tersinggung dan menganggapnya tidak sopan. Repot juga kalau ujungnya Seiji tidak mau membantunya.

"Boleh saja, silakan."

Takashi tersenyum kecil, senang mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya. Syukurlah, rupanya Seiji tidak semenyebalkan apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Begini, Matoba-san, apa Anda tahu ada apa dengan Tanuma akhir-akhir ini? Kurasa frekuensinya bicara denganku jadi agak berkurang. Aku jadi berpikir kalau-kalau ia sedang ada sesuatu apa yang membuatnya jadi agak sibuk, seperti acara keluarga …."

"Tidak ada. Acara keluarga yang ia ikuti biasanya hanya pertemuan akhir tahun." Seiji menjawab dengan lancar tanpa segan. Tidak dengan penjelasan lebih, karena ia yakin Takashi anak yang cerdas.

Takashi tahu betul bahwa saat itu sama sekali belum mendekati akhir tahun.

"Kalau begitu, apa mungkin ia ada bercerita sesuatu pada Matoba-san? Seperti … jika ia ada masalah …?" Takashi bertanya takut-takut, merasa tidak enak jika ia menyentuh area yang agak sensitif dalam pembicaraan itu.

Seiji tersenyum tipis, kemudian sekilas mengeluarkan suara bersamaan dengan napas yang dientak keluar sejenak, seakan meremehkan.

"Matoba-san …?" Takashi memanggil dengan suara kecil, bingung dengan apa maksud helaan singkat Seiji barusan.

"Natsume-kun, kamu tidak peka, ya?" Seiji dengan terang-terangan menanyakan pertanyaan retoris dengan senyuman tanpa dosa yang begitu menyebalkan bagi seorang Natsume Takashi.

Seketika, Takashi langsung merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan kakak kelas beda setahunnya itu. Nishimura Satoru, salah satu teman Takashi, berkata bahwa yang namanya lelaki itu harus peka. Karena itu, Takashi sebagai pejantan yang sedang dalam proses menunjukkan kelelakiannya sangat tidak suka dikatai "tidak jantan" walau hanya secara tidak langsung.

"Maksud Matoba-san itu apa?" tanya Takashi tanpa menutup-nutupi nada tersinggungnya.

Seiji mengerjap sesaat ketika mendengar ucapan Takashi, kemudian refleks menutupi mulutnya, tertawa kecil. Mau tidak mau, Takashi menjadi merasa tambah tersinggung.

"Matoba-san!" Takashi berteriak sembari menahan antara malu—atas alasan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu—dan kesal.

"Maaf, Natsume-kun …. Kamu benar-benar menarik, ya …. Lucu …."

Takashi semakin tidak terima. Lucu? Tolong, deh. Takashi selama ini berjuang agar diakui agar dirinya maskulin! Malah dikatai lucu!

Setelah tawanya mereda, Seiji memberi isyarat dengan mengangkat tangan, kemudian istirahat meminum tehnya dulu sejenak. Kemudian, ia kembali memasang senyumnya yang biasa—senyum tanpa rasa dosa yang tak pernah membuat Takashi merasa nyaman saat melihatnya.

"Maaf, mari kembali ke pembicaraan. Maksudku, kamu tidak sadar mengapa Kaname menjauhimu mendadak sejak minggu lalu?"

Takashi sejujurnya merasa aneh ketika Seiji menyatakan bahwa pemuda bersurai hitam itu tahu persis bahwa Kaname mulai jarang bicara dengan Takashi minggu lalu, namun hal tidak penting saat itu. Fokus Takashi hari itu adalah untuk mengetahui ada apa dengan sahabatnya.

"Mungkin … aku melakukan kesalahan …?"

"Alasan lain?"

"… Sibuk …? Membantu ayahnya mungkin …?"

"Tidak, beliau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan."

"A-apa mungkin ia diganggu preman …? Makanya ia menjauhiku karena tidak ingin aku ter—"

"Fantasimu terlalu jauh, Natsume-kun. Kurasa ini lebih sederhana dari yang kaubayangkan."

Takashi terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia agak lega mendengar Seiji menyiratkan bahwa tebakan terakhir Takashi salah. Remaja satu SMA satu itu sudah benar-benar takut jika sahabatnya diganggu preman atau semacamnya. Sebagai mantan anak tertidas, kejadian seperti itu agak membekas di hati Takashi—bukan dalam artian bagus.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa?"

Seiji tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepupuku itu … walau tidak pernah jatuh, namun aku yakin ia tidak bodoh …."

Takashi mengerjap tidak mengerti, namun memutuskan untuk tetap diam karena ia yakin perkataan kakak kelasnya belum selesai.

"Pernah dengar istilah bahwa manusia tidak akan tetap sama sepanjang waktu berjalan? Kira-kira, itu yang dialami Kaname sekarang."

Takashi pun semakin gagal paham dengan maksud kata-kata Seiji.

Tidak sama itu apa? Masa maksudnya puber? Apa mungkin karena puber jadi Kaname agak labil dan sifatnya agak berubah? Rasanya bukan seperti itu. Mereka, 'kan, sudah anak kelas SMA tingkat 1.

"Kurasa akan sulit bagimu untuk memahaminya, Natsume-kun. Itu sesuatu yang agak berat dan harus kaualami sendiri jika ingin mengerti."

Natsume Takashi gagal paham, sungguh. Selain itu, Takashi entah mengapa merasa agak terhina. Seiji berkata seakan-akan Takashi anak kecil yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Sudah agak sore, sebaiknya cepat habiskan minumanmu. Akan kuantar pulang."

Takashi meraih sedotan di hadapannya, kemudian menyedot jus jeruk di dalam gelasnya masih sembari memikirkan kata-kata Seiji. Ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja hanya karena diremehkan sedikit oleh kakak kelasnya! Tidak akan mau!

Setelah menghabiskan minumanya, Takashi menarik napas. Lelah juga menyedot habis jus yang masih tersisa setengah gelas.

Entah sejak kapan, Seiji sudah memanggil pelayan untuk membayar seluruh pesanannya dan Takashi, bahkan sudah menyelesaikan proses pembayaran.

"Matoba-sa—"

"Hari ini aku yang traktir, berhubung aku cukup senang Natsume-kun mengajakku duluan." Seiji menjawab, tahu Takashi akan protes karena pesanannya juga dibayarkan.

Si Pemuda Bermarga Natsume memasang ekspresi penuh konflik, masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja ditraktir musuh bebuyutan kakak kelas kesayangannya yang saat ini sibuk menghadapi ujian. Lagipula, mana ada lelaki yang menerima traktiran?

"Kalau begitu, mari pulang."

Tanpa aba-aba, Seiji berdiri, kemudian meraih tangan Takashi dan menariknya hingga Si Adik Kelas refleks ikut berdiri.

Seiji tersenyum—masih dengan senyuman yang membuat Takashi tidak nyaman—kemudian menyeret adik kelasnya keluar dari kafe.

Takashi mau tak mau hanya bisa ikut. Walau sempat ikut klub kendo, tampaknya tenaganya masih belum bisa menang dari Seiji. Menyebalkan, mungkin masalah usia. Padahal postur tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh—walau mungkin Seiji masih lebih tinggi dan sedikit lebih berisi daripada Takashi yang ringkih bak sebatang lidi.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Takashi tampaknya tidak terlalu keberatan dengan kenyataan bahwa tangannya dan Seiji saling menyatu dan pemiliknya berjalan beriringan. Terlalu malah untuk protes mungkin.

"Natsume-kun, manusia itu kadang melakukan hal-hal yang di luar nalar."

Takashi mengerjap beberapa saat. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, mendongak, menatap Seiji yang bicara padanya. Seiji menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah jalan yang akan mereka lewati, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah adik kelasnya.

"Aku, Shuuichi-san, Kaname, dan bahkan suatu hari, mungkin kau juga."

Takashi hanya terdiam sembari mendengar kata-kata kakak kelasnya. Sebagai orang yang terlahir duluan, Seiji mungkin memang lebih paham banyak hal daripada Takashi. Mau tidak mau, Natsume Takashi harus mengakui hal itu, … bahwa ia tidak lebih tahu daripada Matoba Seiji …, bahkan tentang Kaname sekalipun ….

Namun, entah mengapa, ketika Seiji menyebut nama Kaname dan Shuuichi tadi … Takashi merasa agak sepi …. Mungkin karena disiratkan oleh Seiji bahwa memang hanya ia yang belum mengalami maksud dari kata-kata Seiji sebelum ini.

Apa itu artinya ia masih anak-anak?

"Hal yang perlu kauingat adalah … Kaname tidak sedang membencimu … dan tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu."

Takashi hanya dapat tersenyum pahit mendengar kata-kata Seiji.

"… Terima kasih, Matoba-san …."

Selama perjalanan pulang itu, selain berharap kata-kata Seiji benar, Takashi diam-diam juga berandai-andai … jika saja Madara tidak membenci Matoba Seiji ….

… Mungkin hubungan mereka sesungguhnya bisa lebih baik jika itu terjadi ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note(s):**

 _-san_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama untuk orang yang posisinya lebih tinggi atau baru dikenal.

 _-kun_ : Panggilan sopan, mayoritas digunakan untuk lelaki yang sepantaran atau lebih muda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Heyhooo~! Halo, penghuni _fandom_ _Natsume Yuujin-chou_ Indonesia~! Saya datang mempersembahkan fanfiksi khusus untuk pecinta Matoba Seiji dan Natsume Takashi~!

Ah, iya, saya sadar kalau saya ada janji mau bikin chapter dua dari cerita saya sebelum ini. Lagi proses, kok. Cuma gak jadi-jadi soalnya _mood_ hilang mulu habis kerjain tugas, suka capek duluan. Tenang, tenang, udah diketik lumayan banyak, kok.

Omong-omong, fanfiksi ini pakai latar _AU_ , di mana karakter-karakter di sini adalah murid SMA yang tidak punya kemampuan melihat makhluk-makhluk halus ataupun siluman. Sebenarnya cerita ini sendiri ada plotnya sendiri, makanya ada beberapa informasi yang buram di sini, seperti soal "Madara". Pengennya, sih, langsung dibuat fiksi _MC_ aja.

Omong-omong, rencananya saya mau bikin homologi—antalogi fiksi homo—yang mengandung mayoritas cerita orisinil, isinya kumpulan komik empat kolom sama fanfiksi—entah ada komik biasa juga atau enggak, masih agak buram soalnya rencananya baru dibahas baru-baru ini. Karena saya suka takut bosen lebih cepat kalau bikin cerita orisinil, saya bikin fanfiksi _Natsume Yuujin-chou_. Gak tebel, sih, mungkin. Ada yang tertarik, gak? Enggak? Atau mungkin ada yang tertarik kalau semisal saya bikin _fanbook_ _Natsume Yuujin-chou_ yang isi cerita dengan _AU_ seperti di atas? Enggak juga? Ya, sudahlah. Kalau gitu saya promosi aja, deh. :'D

Sabtu ini—besok tepatnya—ada yang dateng ke _ComiFuro 8_ di _Integrity Convention Center_ , Kemayoran? Kalau ada, mampir, yuk, ke stand _Flying Paper_ di _booth_ H 13. Saya sama temen saya ada bikin ganci _Natsume Yuujin-chou_ , empat jenis. Ada Nyanko dua jenis, Natsume _blushing-blushing_ , sama MatoNatsu. Kalau mau liat gancinya kayak apa, bisa langsung liat katalog di instagram gia_xy.

Oh, iya, terus, kalau ada yang demen _uke_!Natsume, pake label harem juga, merapat, yuk. Kalau misalnya saya bikin grup buat pecinta _uke_!Natsume, pada tertarik, gak? _Just ask_ aja.

Ah, ya, ampun. Saya kebanyakan nanya dan promosi di sini. Sudah, deh, begitu aja. Yang udah baca sampe _note_ ini, terima kasih banyak, ya! _Hope you like the fanfiction._ Sampai betemu di _next chapter "When You're Not Here" with Tanuma Kaname's POV_ ~! Hehehe~! *Ujungnya promosi lagi*


End file.
